


#1

by feartoxins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feartoxins/pseuds/feartoxins
Summary: his eyes are glassy and he’s breathing hard and this sight alone almost makes you come right in your pants like a fucking teenager.





	#1

as soon as shinsuke makes it backstage you’re there, pulling him away, trying to act nonchalant as if you weren’t waiting for him before his match even started.

“hey, what are you-“ he tries, but you shove him inside the bathroom, pressing him against the door as soon as it closes behind you.

the kiss that follows is full of tongue and teeth, shinsuke wrapping his arms around your neck as you boldly end up shoving a hand inside his pants.

“wait” shinsuke says, breaking the kiss. he licks his lips while he tries to catch his breath and you swear this is one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen.

“i really have to go” he admits, silently eyeing the stalls before his gaze turns back to you. he looks sheepish and embarrassed and scratch whatever you said before, this is the hottest thing you’ve ever fucking seen.

“i know” you tell him, as you start to stroke him, slowly bringing him to full hardness and he whines loudly before pressing his hand against his mouth. this is a public bathroom after all, other wrestlers are bound to pass by or even try to come in at some point but you couldn’t even care less.

you pull his hand away and hold it against the wall beside his head. you know shinsuke can’t keep quiet, he never could, be it in the ring or in situations like this one and the noises he makes never fail to make you hard.

“stop, i can’t-“ he says, breaking off into a moan as your mouth moves to his neck, biting and kissing and leaving marks you know he’ll make a fuss about later. 

your hand only stops moving so you can lower his pants, underwear following suit as his dick springs free, hard and leaking at the tip. now that’s a sight for sore eyes.

what gets you, though, is how bloated he looks. you could just press your hand against his stomach and-

a soft whine grabs your attention and your eyes move to look at his face. his eyes are glassy and he’s breathing hard and this sight alone almost makes you come right in your pants like a fucking teenager.

“please” he begs and as much as you want to watch him suffer some more you can’t bring yourself to wait any longer.

you pull him away from the wall and into one of the stalls, making him stand in front of the toilet as you plaster yourself against his back.

“see what you do to me?” you ask, grinding your hard dick against his ass. you jerk him off hard and fast, your name leaving his lips over and over as he comes all over his stomach and your hand.

you keep holding his softening cock as one arm snakes around his chest and grips his throat, you aim his dick, trying not to make even more of a mess, breath hot in his ear as you finally tell him to let go.

with a sob he relaxes, shagging against you as his hot piss hits the water with a loud noise. shinsuke is crying by now as you whisper soft praises in his ear, telling him how good he is, what a good boy he’s been as the full stream finally slows down to a stop.

“god, i love you” you say, still grinding against him, pressing wet kisses to his neck. you tuck him into his pants and turn him around, pressing him against the stall door one more time, foreheads pressed together.

“god, you’re gross” he mimics, turning the chuckle that leaves your mouth into a gasp as you come. you kiss him for all he’s worth, holding him up when his legs threaten to give out.

“let’s get out of here” you say, and shinsuke playfully rolls his eyes, already knowing what you have in mind for when you get back to the hotel.


End file.
